


Work Together

by Im_a_losechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy Lucifer, Flirty Dean, Food, I swear I'm not making Dean a whore, Lots of confusion, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Openly Bisexual Dean, Scared Dean, Vampire Castiel, Yes., brotherly moments, cas's asshole siblings, clueless Cas, enemy's to boyfriends?, lol, lots of bro time, not with cas, past Dean/Benny - Freeform, past Dean/Lisa - Freeform, vampire-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_losechester/pseuds/Im_a_losechester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a case. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to someone in their motel room, what's going to happen? Probably not what you expect..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I have no idea why I'm doing this. I just wanted more vampire Cas story's, so I did it myself. Lol It probably sucks but I'm still just a wee lad so bare with me. Also I'm not British. So I don't know why I said wee lad. Anyway. Good luck! :)

Dean woke in his motel room not opening his eyes as the feeling of someone watching him was there, it was usually a familiar feeling, but this time it was different, it felt almost hot like sparking and he knew something wasn't right because he has never felt this spark before. 

He peeped open one eye still pretending to be asleep, on his side facing Sam’s bed he tried to see if Sam was in the room, he just saw a huge bundle of blankets, and yes, Sammy is still there he can tell by the long brown hair sticking out by the pillow, ‘he really needs to get a trim’ Dean though. Then remembered there is someone in the room.

Still pretending to be asleep, he reaches under his pillow to find his gun and is glad to feel the cool metal of the handle but as soon as he was going to throw up the gun to the intruder, there was a hand lightly placed on his head and a dip in the bed behind him and he thought ‘Dean what are you doing, do it now! Why aren't you doing it.’ But he just felt so relaxed with the hand that was slowly brushing through his short hair and his hand loosened on the gun, then the hand started moving to his eyebrow with just a shadow of a touch now reaching his cheekbone and then his lips the hand kept going and was tracing his chin, jawline and then lining down his throat. 

He should be very on edge, hell! He should stop the hand before this turns bad! But the fingers stopped everything stopped. He wants to look, to see who this is, who is giving him this feeling of pure relaxation, but he doesn't, he doesn’t want this feeling to end its been a long time. Lisa and Ben long time to be exact. He honestly missed them, but he couldn't bring them into his messy life anymore, he couldn't watch them get hurt anymore then he has already put them through. He ruined their lives. And he can't change, so there is no way.

He feels tears coming out of his eyes he doesn't care it feels nice to cry and being so relaxed helps his internal battle. The hand that he forgot about is receding, the dip in the bed is gone and the room go’s blank again, no feelings anymore. The person is gone and so is the feeling of relaxation.

A few minutes later he opens his eyes tears still dripping onto the bed sheets, he gets up and looks around the room, it is still dark except for the light of early morning around the edges of the curtains. He looks towards Sam, he's definitely fine, slightly snoring, but fine.

Dean walks toward the bathroom flips on the light and shuts the door swiftly, Sam doesn't need to wake for another couple hours, he walks up to the mirror only two steps away from the door in the small bathroom, when he sees himself he rolls his eyes which are rimmed red, he feels disgusting, his dad would have be disappointed to see him like this. So he sucks it up strips down and gets into the shower, it's a nice hot shower, an hour long hot shower. When he gets out he brushes his teeth, gargles water and looks at himself again looking closer this time he notices something that he didn't before because his eyes were still blurry, there was a mark on the nape of his neck it was the slightest pink colour and it was small but he's had enough hickeys and bruises to know the difference and it was definitely a hickey but how, he didn't remember being with anybody in the last couple days and then he realizes, HE FORGOT ABOUT THE PERSON IN THEIR ROOM! How did he forget about them so fast? “Son of a b-“ he says as Sam almost brakes down the door as he slams into it. “Oww” sam whispers to himself on the other side of the door. Dean unlocks the door and Sam rushes in giving Dean the look, he's gotta piss. Dean raises his eyebrows and gets pushed out, door closed behind him, “Asshole” he says under his breath. Well now he can change in the middle of a cold room. Great. 

He does that fast and Sam comes out of the bathroom looking refreshed and asks “We going out for breakfast?” Yawning he sits on the crappy chair next to the table in the mini area that is supposed to be the kitchen, he can't wait till they are done with this case so he can get back home to his own kitchen. “Yah I guess” his mind going to other places, he'll tell Sam about the person in their room later, things with the hickey just made it even more embarrassing, he'll probably just leave that part out..

They get to an iHop, not Deans choice, and are sitting across from each other when a few minutes later Sam starts a conversation “dude did you leave during the night?” Dean is confused “what? No. Why?” Still confused and then Sam looks at his neck and back at to his face eyebrows raised like dean’s earlier. It was inevitable he thought. He sighs, here we go.

After he tells Sam in not so many details, Sam is looking at him with a kind of shocked kind of confused face “why is your face like that I'm the one who got kissed by a stranger.” Dean pointed out, sipping his coffee, and then Sam is left with just a confused look. “How did they get away Dean?” “I don’t think they were human, but I don't know what it could have been, I just got a really strong sparky feeling when they showed up” he shrugged “not like they hurt us anyway so they obviously aren't a threat. Just, really weird.” “ alright..but if they show up again you better worn me.” Sam says “yah yah eat your sandwich”

Once they finished eating, they were right back into the gloomy motel room trying to do more research on their case, they were obviously heading into vampire territory with all the bodies that were found drained of blood, they were going to have to check out the morgue to see for themselves. 

Sam went after a few phone calls, all suited up he made his way to the morgue and found out hey guess what? They were right. “Definitely vamps and vicious ones at that the victims necks were torn apart” Sam says through the phone then sips at his smoothie. “Alright Sammy we got work to do, and get back here with my car, I'm about to die of boredom.” He hangs up. And rubs his head. ‘Sammy and his damn smoothies..’ He thinks but soon starts to feel that relaxing feeling flow through him again. He looks around and this time finds a man looking at a bad painting on the wall, he's wearing a trench coat, hands in his pockets, “hey! Who are you” Dean yells even though there isn't that much distance between them, “I'm Castiel...hello.” he was still examining the art with squinty eyes “This is a bad painting.” he tilts his head “I guess it's a matter of perspective.” Dean is just looking at this crazy guy exactly like that, like he's crazy. “ what in the hell are you talking about” the man looks at Dean “Well this painting of course” the mans eyes look like marble, and are as blue as the ocean, and his lips, oh god- anyway- Dean is starting to think he's the crazy one, with how confidently this Castiel was talking about these paintings. “Um yah okay Cast- castee-.. I'm just going to call you Cas.. Can I call you that, okay Cas it is. what're you doing here?” Castiel tilted his head again and started walking closer to Dean never taking his eyes off his, Dean not backing down keeping his eyes locked onto his, only when they were a few mere inches away did Dean peer onto the table to his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter too short? Oh well easy reading is the best reading.  
> Also I have to ask Siri for words that Cas would use xD
> 
> Happy birthday!!! You get a second chapter!  
> (To anyone who reads this on their birthday) ;)

“Now dean, please, there is no need for violence” and as fast as he could blink cas was by the table holding his gun, not in a “scary” way just in a way to say ‘I'm faster than you so don't try anything’ kinda way and then it finally clicked. “You're a vampire. Man I should've known, was that you here last night? You know I was about to kill you.” “And why didn't you?” Dean took a deep breath in, thinking up a lie, and he found it, “it was you, you did something to me you used some Weird vampire thing to make me comply or whatever, just like.. roofies? Oh whatever! I just wasn't in my right mind, so I didn't. You can't make me do anything” he huffed. Dean didn't know were he was going with this, but he knew something happened because of all the feelings he was having, the sparking, hot feeling, the relaxation, and he kissed him on the neck and he didn't even notice! Dean was exasperated, then the feeling came again and he was trying to be relaxed “See! Stop that! Whatever it is I don't want you messing with me.” 

Cas sighed “ I'm not doing that to hurt you and I can't control you, I never would have, I just wanted to calm you down, I knew you had a gun under your pillow and that things would have got out of hand.” “ things are still out of hand, I don't want to be calmed down like I can't control myself I'm not a wild animal, like you. You're the monster, I've seen what you and your friends have done to those people” Dean was trying so hard to keep this whole thing about Cas that maybe he got a little out of hand, Cas was fast and in his face holding him by the shoulder, Dean was scared, legitimately scared by him for the first time, remind him not to anger the weird vampire dude when his brother isn't here to back him up. He just stood there. Eyes looking down at him even though he was a couple inches taller and looking intimidating as hell, one eyebrow raised, lips in a thin line like he was trying to hold himself back from saying something and then he sighed, “Dean I'm not like my brothers and sisters. I don't drink human blood, haven't in a long time. I know some of my family can be very belligerent. And that's what I originally went to you for, but got, distracted.”

Cas looked down now and turned away looking towards another painting ‘I didn't realize how much art work was in this room till now’ Dean looked around then back to look at cas’s back, Dean squinting his eyes asked “what distracted you?” And then there was silence. And the sound of a familiar car engine.

“I have to leave, I don't think Sam will be as understanding as you have been.” Dean looked toward the window and then back to cas “ what does that mean! And I find I was very much not understanding as well, so can you please fill me in?!” “ I can't right now, we will meet again” and like that he practically disappeared, he was really fast but Dean saw the back doors curtains move with the wind as he ran by.

Sam walked in, no longer In his suit, with an empty smoothie in hand and threw it in the garbage can. Looking kinda lost at why Dean was staring at the back doors. “What's up?” He asks going to sit on the crappy chair again “what? Nothing.” Dean replies, after another questioning second later Sam finally says “okay, so, let's get going on finding us a nest” as he pulls out his laptop, Dean rubs his head again ‘Sammy and his damn laptop..’

He'll tell him about the cas thing later, maybe, I mean nothing really happened and he didn't want to get Sam all winded up over nothing, when cas talked to him again and filled him in on what is going on then he would tell Sam. But now they have to keep focused on the subject at hand.

They didn't find anything, after three hours of Dean kicking at Sam from under the table, Sam only kicking back twice then realizing that he wasn't going to stop. Sam finally asked “ What is it Dean?!” Dean throwing his hands up starts acting innocent “ I just wanted to go get some food” Sam looks up at him. “ for three whole hours? My shins are going to look like I fell down five flights of stairs you jerk!” “Shut up, bitch.. Let's go eat something before I starve to death” Dean gets up and go's to grab his jacket. “ oh yeah we wouldn't want the poor little princess to starve..” “What was that!” Dean said as he was walking out the door. “ nothing! Asshole..” Sam mumbles that last part under his breath and hurries to catch up to the princess, I mean Dean.

They both decided on going to five Guys and Dean was more than happy to go because they have the best bacon cheeseburgers, After Ellen of course. Sam got a hamburger and fries. Sam was sorta bummed out because he knew that something happened while he was gone but he didn't want to ask Dean again because then he would start to get annoyed but Sam just wants to know if his brother is alright, his best friend.. 

Dean could not get his mind off of cas. He could have sworn that he did something to him but Cas said that he didn't, and he believed him. And that's hard for Dean to do as is but he believes a god damned vampire!? What did Dean get himself into. And also one thing that has been bugging him was that cas knew his name and sammy’s, he did say that he came to them for help or whatever. How much does he know about them? He hopes not much but he doesn't count on it.

As they were chatting and finishing up their food Dean gets that spark and his eyes flick up and he starts looking for Cas but he realizes how stupid he probably looks and pretends it isn't there. Sam sees the movement and also starts looking around and just behind him in the corner of his eye he sees a man In a trench coat looking right toward their table more at Dean so the man didn't notice Sam looking at him he's getting a weird feeling from this dude.. Who wears trench coats anymore.. But then remembers the time he and Dean were playing private investigators.. They thought it was funny. But this guy is strange. He faces Dean fully now. “Dean, 5 o’clock, some guy in a trench is starting at our table. You think?” Dean looked up and examined the area his eyes squinted for a second and then his face was back to normal except for a small smirk “ no it's just some weird guy who probably wants your number” Dean gives an over-exaggerated wink at Sam, pays for the food and walks out to the car. Sam makes a face. ‘ I don't wanna give him my number..’ and hurries after Dean, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking on writing this fic, I know lol. there has been a lot of stuff happening this summer but, I try. Sorry. 
> 
> Update: I have been having problems with Microsoft and it's not letting me onto my work so idk how long it will take for me to get to it

They stop at a gas station on their way back to the motel and Sam goes inside to get some beer and chips, he sneaks in a Powerade and then continues looking for snacks. And Dean is getting gas for his baby as he's waiting for it to fill up he hears a deep voice say his name from behind him “dean” Dean jumps and flips around and sees Cas “okay! are you stalking me?!” “ Dean, follow me” Dean hesitantly does just that, what? He needs answers. 

Cas leads him to the bathroom along the outside of the building “I need to warn you. This is also the reason why I have been following you and your brother around-“ Dean cuts him off “OH, so you have been stalking us” “Dean, please let me finish speaking. I have not been stalking I've been trying to look out for you and your brother, my family heard about you two looking for them and some of my brothers have been plotting. I am not close enough to them to ask what their plan is, but I would think they are planning a surprise attack with how they have done so the past, so I have to warn you to be very careful.” Dean is quiet, thinking, why does this vampire want to help him and his brother, there had to be a reason “why do you care?” he asked, it was a serious question he was so confused with the whole situation. “Because there are certain members of my family that deserve nothing but death, and you’s do not deserve to be targeted for doing what you believe is good for humanity. I need you and your brothers help, we need to stop my brothers, they are the ones who are causing this upheaval.” Cas got to the point, he was serious.

Dean looks at the ground, feeling very reminiscent and says “you know, I knew a vampire before.” Cas was listening intently “ yeah, I dated him, haha, Benny was, he was.. he was a best friend, family. he gave up his life to help me save my brother, so, thank Benny that I believe you right now. that I believe that, not all things that go bump in the night are actually..you know.” “Monsters” Dean looked back up at Cas, and nodded his head “ yeah.. Sorry about calling you that, I just, I don't know. Wanted to get under your skin? I'm like that..” Cas shook his head and sighed. “That’s okay Dean.” They both has small smiles on their faces. 

Dean walked away with a smile on still. Back at the car Sam was waiting, and when he finally saw Dean on his way back from the bathroom he joked “did you fall in?” Dean looked him at him and the smile slipped from his face and turned into a ‘I'm trying to hide something’ face. “Of course not, you are ridiculous Samuel.” Sam has a questioning look on his face but Dean still didn't say what he was thinking. Why was Dean always like this, Sam decided that he would confront Dean when they got back to the motel, because no one likes that awkward ride home.

It was pitch black outside when they got to the parking spot by their room the only thing giving light was the street lights and some lights on the outside of the motel everyone else must have been either going to sleep not in the room or they were the only ones there, they wouldn't be surprised if they were, there was only one other car here and they think that's the front desk guys car.

Sam finally said something, getting out of the car “Okay, whats going on man?” Dean, getting out of the car looking at Sam “ woah, Sammy what's the matter” “ you haven't been telling me anything since we got here, what is happening I want to know.” he crossed his arms, not leaving any room for discussion. Dean knew when to give it up. “Fine, I’ll tell you.. Uh, just. Can you go ahead inside.” “ why, are you going to leave?” Sam has his eyebrow raised. “No of course not, I just need to call somebody, and they can help explain everything.” Dean was just tired and wanted some sleep, but staying up and arguing was always a second best.. 

After a few seconds of fast paced bickering Sam finally stomped his way inside. Dean let out a dramatic sigh when the door closed, and started to try to get Cas’s attention, but, he had no idea how. So he looked around and started walking towards the outer edges of the parking lot, and he felt it, yup, Cas was there. So he started whispering Cas’s name into a bush.

“Dean you know I can hear you from a mile away right?” Cas said as he walked calmly down the parking lot towards him. “Yeah I know that” he said in a mocking tone. “So then you heard what I said with Sam?” Cas squinted at him “obviously.” “Well okay then let's go.”Dean started walking toward the room and then Cas said “Wait you were going to call me? You don't even have my number Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes but then a thought popped into his head.. “So then give me it, Cas.” 

Cas was. Well, very lost, did Dean just flirt with him or did he just want to know his number. Either way he was definitely going to give it to him, he needed to know if Dean was ever in trouble, right. Yes definitely it would help in the long run. So he doesn't have to be their 24/7, but does he really not want to have to be with him all the time.. It's alright he doesn't need to know. 

Cas and Dean exchange numbers.

Once they finally settled the whole phone situation like a couple of high schoolers (awkwardly.) Dean finally leads Cas inside. And they see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, he gets up and looks at Cas and then at Dean and then back to Cas “Dean I'm not giving him my phone number, now’s not the time for this.” Cas squints at him. And Dean can't help but laugh, but then he see’s Sam’s bitch face.. and laughs even harder. Cas is looking at deans face seriously “Dean I don’t understand. I just gave you my number because I thought we were flirting. I have never flirted with Sam.” and Dean stops. And looks at Cas, deans face reads ‘nice one’.

Dean wanted this conversation to end “Alright alright settle down boys” “Dean I am hundreds of years older than you I am not a ‘boy’” and he did not want this one to start up. Dean looks Cas right in the face, “you're not helping” And that's when Sam joins in, “ woah woah woah hold on a second what does tha- what does he mean Dean!” “How come I can never have a good nights rest?” Dean says to himself as he rubs at his eyes. This whole time Cas is looking at Dean and Cas thinks it's an appropriate time to help Dean, as he sends relaxing “vibes” his way and explains “Yes Sam, it may or may not come as a surprise but I am a vampire, and I know now that you have had a vampire help you I the past so I'm asking that you can believe in me.” 

Dean looks at Cas who is looking back at him they hold eye contact for what seemed like hours. “Dean,” Sam sighs “can I talk to you over here” Dean walks towards Sam which isn't far from where Cas is but, yah. “ uh, you know he can still hear us from over here right, sonic hearing, or whatever” Cas looks at them eyebrows furrowed, Sam huffs “ look I know you and Benny had a thing but I didn't know you seriously dug vampires” “no Samantha, you teenage girl, I don't have a type” insert Sam bitch face here* “Yeah, I know. You're practically a bisexual twister, But don't you think that now is really not the best time to be thinking with your downstairs brain especially with him, since we are hunting.. him?!” “ I am very well using my upstairs brain, I'm not dumb. And he came onto me first man, I mean, who kisses someone they first meet, am I right?” “ Dean you do that all the time” “ well yah but at least I say something to them first” “ OKAY! IM REALLY DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!” Sam raises his hands, surrendering.  
Cas butts in “okay can we start planning now, I'm not supposed to be seen with you's” they both look at Cas who is sitting in the crappy chair watching them bicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I finally got it hopefully I can keep going anyway this chapter is kinda long and is not for everybody.
> 
> WARNING: kidnapping and non consensual kissing

Looking at Cas, Dean agree’s “You know what that's a good idea.” Dean walks to his bed and leans back on it and Sam was left standing in the middle of the room “What plan..” Dean sits up exhaling “the vamps that we are looking for are some of Cas’s brothers who are also trying to kill us, oh yah by the way they know we are looking for them. Surprise!” Sam looks over at him wide eyed and angry. “Hey, I was just informed when we got to the gas station earlier so don't look at me, Mr. tax accountant over there knew longer, and was stalking us.” Cas looks up at Dean also angry now. “Sorry should I have not told you?” Cas stands up and squints at Dean.

“Wow. this is going great Dean we got one vampire on our team and you're calling him a tax accountant. Don't poke the bear.” Dean rolls his eyes at Sam and then looks at Cas again “Sorry Cas, I appreciate you.” And Cas tilts his head up in understanding.

“So how are we gonna go about this.” Sam sits on the small couch next to the back doors and Dean leans back on the bed again. “I'm thinking the best option for you two would be to wait for them to come to you,” Cas says as he sits back down on the chair Sam sits forward “but why not just go to the nest?” Cas looks up at Sam “Sam, you do understand that my whole family is in that nest, including my pugnacious brothers. If you actually entered the my family's nest.. It is close to zero that you both would come out alive. I have, many, siblings and my father is possibly one of the strongest vampires I have ever met.” Sam seems interested “uh how many we talking” Cas looks to the ceiling, calculating “ I have never gotten the proper count but I would guess somewhere around one hundred and eighty in my entire family, greatest aunts and uncles included, but just in the nest? One hundred more or less.” Both Dean and Sam are staring at Cas and then they look at each other ‘Holy crap, dude’ they both think.

A few minutes later after thinking through the information they were just given they couldn't help but agree on Cas’s plan. I mean they have fought many vamps at once before but that. That's an insane amount. “Okay! We are all in agreement, we will let the boys come to us, Sam you better get them milkshakes ready. Haha ha..” Sam rolls his eyes right into another bitch face “not now Dean.” 

Cas nods his head “ I should take my leave now.” Dean looks to Cas “see you tomorrow Cas.” He winks at him and Cas left with a smile on his face after saying “definitely.”

Sam looks at Dean “Are you really like, interested in him!” Dean shrugs but he has a bit of a red tint to his face, being confronted by his own brother was awkward and embarrassing “Don't say it like that Sammy.. And turn off the lights I'm exhausted!” Sam just huffs a laugh ‘He's totally hooked.’ Sam just gets up off the couch and turns off the lights, when he goes around to get on his bed he sees Dean almost immediately pass out. “night. Jerk” and hears a very mumbled, but familiar “ nigh, bich” ‘poor ol’ man is all tuckered out’ he thought chuckling to himself. He took off his shirt and slipped on some shorts in the dark and went to sleep. 

When Dean woke it was weird, there was another weird feeling, not like Cas, it felt, dangerous. Dean was getting shivers down his back. They must be behind him and he remembered that he didn't have a gun or anything by his bed because he was supposed to clean them, so he doesn't have anything to slow this thing down, great, so he goes with the second best thing he has at the moment, confronting them, because they must already know that he is awake.

But before he can say anything there is a man’s voice “so, there you are.” Dean gets up, not to fast, and not slow enough to make this guy think that he's scared of him, “here I am. What’re you gonna do now?” He looked at the other bed Sam was, still sleeping? ‘Jeez Sammy.. we need to fix that.’ “ I have a deal to make with you.” Dean looks back to the person. “Come with us and we will let your brother live.” Deans eyes squinted and brows furrowed “I thought you’s were going to kill us anyway” and the persons eyebrows went up “well plans change, now come on, I know you won't let us touch that brother of yours.” out of the corner of his eye he sees another figure in the darkness walking towards Sam.

Then Dean said “well, you going to lead the way, or are you going to draw me a map?” The man in front of him said “ooh a scavenger hunt would be fun. But, sadly we are on a tight, schedule.” Smirking, He looks Dean up and down, checking him out. Dean try's not to gag in his face. 

They take Dean by car to a giant mansion, like. Really really big. Which dean guesses is the nest. Because if you had a huge family in the same house wouldn't you want to never see them. They park and start getting out of the car Dean gets out on his own accord, two guys that were waiting in the front of the house grabbed Dean by his arms and shoved him inside.

there were vampires everywhere, obviously. But while some of them looked furious or disgusted, there were quite a few of them that looked almost sad, upset or confused, some avoiding eye contact others couldn't look away. 

As he was being practically dragged, because the guys holding him were going too fast for him to keep up, they were stopped by a woman with red hair “what are you guys doing?!” Dean was finally able to stand properly, he noticed how the two goons holds on him got the slightest bit less tight, they must be intimidated by her, he noted that, the guy who was in front of him in the motel room was now talking “Anna. good morning. We got one of the Winchesters. Dean,”Anna looked at the guy, with one eyebrow raised “Lucifer, you know you were not supposed to do this.” And Dean just looks at the guy, eyes wide “Lucifer?” All eyes on him he looks away from him “Yes I’m Lucifer.” Dean is starting to sweat a little, he can admit it. He's heard of lucifer before, not the devil, though he is close enough, but he remembers hearing about him he did so many horrible things to his victims some he didn't even want to think about. 

He heard lucifer walking closer and he stiffened “where did all that gusto go Deanie? Hahaha nice,” he could practically hear his smile, than Anna stepped in “That's enough! I'm going to get dad” there was a group forming around them and then Dean remembered he was probably the only human in this house full of blood thirsty vampires, he was looking around trying to be as alert as he could be. He started wiggling from the guys hold and caught them off guard, he was out of their grasp but was still surrounded that's when a couple of them that were around moved out of the way so there was a little space to get out , he started for it but before he could take more than two steps he was pulled back by an arm around his waist, his head hurt from being so forcefully pulled and he lost his breath, he tried to blink away the dots that were intruding his view before he realized that the arm was still around his waist and another hand was making its way to his chin and pulled back his head, he saw it was lucifer and thought he was going to snap his neck or something but then there was a warmth on his lips and he was confused, why is he kissing him?! Then he felt it, against his back was unmistakably a boner. He was getting hard from seeing Dean so helpless. Dean kept trying to pull away but every time he was able to maneuver his head out of the grasp the grip around his waist got tighter and the kissing got more and more aggressive. A lot of people walked away with their heads down trying not to get involved.

there was another man's voice “Lucifer, what is going on here!” The man pushed past all of the others to get to them. “Hello Michael! Come to join in on the fun?” Dean paled even more than he was before Michael said “Stop this immediately or I’ll get father involved and you know he doesn't like this kind of nonsense in the nest.” Lucifer chuckles into Deans ear and Dean tries to escape once more but here is no use he in exhausted still from yesterday. “Oh goodie two shoes, dads not home, now have a little fun with your brother why don’t ’cha!”

Lucifer glides his hand up deans shirt lifting it up in the process. Michael watches the movement and swallows, his Adams apple bobbing. “No, father will be angry..” Michael looks away and Dean is getting seriously scared, he doesn't want to be tortured or raped probably both from what he can remember about what he has read. but lucifer is too strong and he can't get away and he remembers if he can get away for just a couple of minutes then he could call Cas and he could help him. But his chances are slowly dwindling away as Michael gives in to lucifer’s persuasion.


End file.
